Wario
"“So admit it..... Don't I look cool in the game screens? Those long, muscular legs on my sturdy toned frame.... I'm the perfect specimen of a man..... What!?!? You say I look fat and my quadruple chin looks like a waterfall of flab? Shut up! That's just because you have your television set up on widescreen display!”" ~Wario,Wario World Wario (Japanese: ワリオ) is an obese yet surprisingly muscular, hot-tempered, greedy character, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad rival. Wario's greed pushes him to commit the Greed of Evil, such as the seizing of Mario's Castle. Due to his money grubbing personality, he is not liked by many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on more then a few occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures; from stealing treasure to running a mini-game making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Wario has always been Mario's rival and ever since Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Wario is known to be fat, greedy, and lazy. Wario first appeared in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins as the final boss where he put an evil spell over Mario Land. Wario has appeared in many games including Super Smash bros. Brawl, the Mario Party series, The DS Version of Super Mario 64 and several of his own games, particularly the WarioWare series. Wario is called "Beetle Brows" By Bowser Jr. in the Mario Baseball games. Just like Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Wario is voiced by Charles Martinet. Wario and Waluigi are Mario Brothers's Arch Rivals and was quite jealous of their glory. Though, Waluigi appears to be Luigi's Arch Nemesis for Unknown Reasons. In Mario Sports Games, Wario and Waluigi were try to defeat Mario and Luigi with their traps but fails. Sometimes they also helped out by Bowser in Mario Power tennis in the Intro (execpt Wario and Bowser had bad reletionship with each other) Also the Bumbling Crooks, Wario and Waluigi tried to rob the Mushroom Peaple's Money or sometimes Peach's Treasure, acting like crinimals. but their were foiled by Mario and Luigi. Personality In direct contrast to Mario, who is heroic and kind, Wario is extremely greedy, lazy, ill-mannered, and manipulative. He will only agree to something if there is a reward (preferably money) involved; he is easily susceptible to bribes. He is hugely jealous of Mario's fame, and has frequently tried to steal enough wealth to make himself as beloved as Mario. While he has been rich at times (to the point of owning his own giant castle full of golden coins more than once), usually his get-rich-quick schemes seem to go wrong. According to a comic story published in Nintendo Power , the reason Wario acts the way he does is because Mario bullied him when they were both young. Wario especially hated playing cowboys, because he was almost always the rustler that the sheriff, played by Mario, had to arrest. Wario would lose to Mario either way. Wario started out as more of an evil character. In a commercial for Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Wario attempts to hypnotize the viewers into serving him. He continues on with his evil streak in Wario's Woods and Mario and Wario, while also playing an anti-hero role in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Later games feature him almost exclusively in the anti-hero role, and he seems to have retired as Mario's enemy, even though he does say he is still his nemesis. Wario is not truely evil, but his greed can motivate him to do evil things. Wario is also very aggressive and will turn to violence to get what he desires. He is very hot-tempered as well. Despite lacking common sense, Wario is very intelligent. He has ticked Mario on several occasions and has been shown to be able to fly a plane. He has even built a dimensional teleporter in a matter of seconds. Wario is also shown to be a very poor sport. He will brag if he wins and he is a very sore loser. He might have a crush on Princess Peach, as well as his friend named Mona, who likes him too. Wario likes garlic and can eat it to become Wario Man. Although he has done many evil deeds, he has done some good and has even gone as far as helping/team up with Mario. Mario vs. Wario Wario made his first, full non-game appearance in North America in Mario vs. Wario, a comic published by Nintendo Power. In Mario vs. Wario, Wario sends Mario a letter saying "he wants to catch-up on old times". In actuality, Wario has prepared a trap for Mario, wanting to get revenge on him for Mario constantly "bullying" Wario in their youth; Wario especially hated playing cowboys with Mario, as he would always be the rustler who would be captured by "Sheriff Mario" and locked away. .As Mario makes his way to Wario's fortress, defeating all of Wario's minions, oblivious to the fact they are trying to kill him, an angered Wario watches Mario. Eventually, Mario reaches Wario's castle and is confronted by a giant-sized Wario. As Wario begins trying to pummel Mario, the plumber notices a plug on Wario and pulls it, deflating Wario's giant, look-a-like costume. After hearing Wario call him a bully, Mario says that he didn't mean to "bully" Wario 20 years ago and apologizes. Wario, after hearing this apology, turns over a new leaf, unfortunately, Mario suddenly pulls out a cowboy costume and "convinces" Wario to play cowboys again, with Mario as the sheriff once again. It was possible that Wario ruled his minions with his iron fist and shows no mercy for his subjects from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and Wario's Woods. Wario also appeared in a second Mario vs. Wario comic, in which he receives an invitation to Princess Toadstool's birthday party. Wanting to get the Princess the perfect gift, Wario rushes-off to buy her a Samus Doll he remembered her admiring. Unfortunately, when Wario arrives at the store, he learns from the Koopa Troopa shopkeeper that a guy with a "big black moustache" had already bought the doll. Wario, enraged, believes Mario to have been the one who bought the doll and begins to leave, until he notices a nearby, creepy jack-in-the-box. Grabbing the jack-in-the-box, Wario pays for it and wraps it. Later on a Princess Toadstool's party, Wario makes several unsuccessful attempts to switch the jack-in-the-box with Mario's present. After a lot of effort, Wario does so, only to be shocked when the Princess opens his present and the sinister jack-in-the-box pops out. As the Princess throws the jack-in-the-box away in horror, Wario accuses Mario of setting him up and starts fighting with him. During this scuffle, it is revealed that Mario's present is also a creepy jack-in-the-box and both Mario and Wario can only look on in surprise and dismay as Luigi gives his present to the Princess, the Samus Doll. Wario's popularity has allowed the antihero to gain his own series and along with it a whole rogues' gallery of his own - unlike Mario's (usually) selfless quests however Wario's adventures are always about collecting treasure, getting rich and are also much more bizarre - often surreal - in nature: some of Wario's more noted enemies are Captain Syrup and Rudy the Clown. Wario Blast Wario is also a major antagonist in the crossover game Wario Blast in which the selfish slob finds a portal to Bomberman's world and decides to rob it of its many treasures - putting him at odds with Bomberman: the game is somewhat unique in the fact it's up to the players who wins and they can either root for Bomberman or aid Wario depending on personal taste. Category:Mario Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Thief Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Living Villains Category:Playable Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bombers Category:Anime Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Hero Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Farters